


Samuel and Lilabet

by NilesWrites



Category: Erotica - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesWrites/pseuds/NilesWrites
Summary: 50's couple go out for a picnic and end up having sex outside!!





	Samuel and Lilabet

Lilabet was breathless by the time she reached the top of the hill, as was her husband Samuel. It wasn’t a particularly steep hill, but it was still a long walk and she’d been carrying a rather heavy picnic blanket the entire time. Though her poor husband had been carrying the basket filled to the brim with food, dishes, utensils and drinks and must’ve been very tired.  
“Are you alright dear?” Lilabet asked her husband once she’d caught her breath.  
“Perfect.” The shake in his arm carrying the basket begged to differ, but the gleam in his brown eyes didn’t.  
“I’m so glad we’re doing this again,” she said, laying out the blanket over the soft green grass.  
“Me too, we haven’t been here since we were first married.” Sam placed the basket on the blanket and sat down, careful not to crease his carefully ironed pants. Lilabet sat beside him, fluffing her billowy white dress over her legs. It was a new dress and still perfectly white; the floral embroidery undamaged by wear and time. Sam opened the picnic basket and they both started to unpack. Sam poured them each a glass of sparkling cider and Lilabet served them both a plate of food. As they ate they watched the sun move lower in the sky, nearer to the bright green mountains in the distance. The sky changed from robins egg blue to budding yellow and then a blossoming pink.  
Lilabet had finished eating and was sipping at her cider when Samuel spoke.  
“Do you think we’ll have kids soon?” he asked. The couple had discussed the topic before, but never in great detail. Anytime one of them mentioned it the other always became sidetracked and they never came to any sound conclusion.  
“We’ve been married almost a year, our families and friends will be expecting us to,” she said frankly.  
“But, do you want to?” he asked.  
“Of course I do Sam.” She turned to look at him, making her ponytail twirl and smiled sweetly. “Do you?” she asked. He broke out into a grin.  
“Nothing would make me happier,” he said. Lilabet grinned. “Have I told you yet how amazing you look in that dress?” he asked, running his fingers against the fabric.  
“Only a thousand times since I put it on,” she said.  
“Well you deserve to hear it a thousand times more, Bet.” She couldn’t help, but smile at the nickname. He leaned in and kissed her softly. When he pulled away she grabbed his collar and pulled him back in. Sam took the hint and kissed her firmly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her body into his. He kissed her lips and both cheeks and her nose and her chin. He kissed down her neck and she took in a sharp breath when he bit down. He kissed the dips in her clavicle and the tops of her breasts, all the while holding her waist in his firm hands. Then he kissed her again on the lips and she sighed into his mouth. Lilabet grabbed Samuel’s shoulders and pulled him down on top of her as she laid back on the blanket. He followed her movement, not hesitating to lie over her and kiss her more. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, which she eagerly accepted. Then he bit down on her bottom lip, drawing a gasp from her mouth. She reached forwards and wrapped her hands around his shoulders and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. He kept one hand still to steady himself, but the other explored the dips and curves of her body as he continued to kiss her.  
At first Samuel held her waist and then moved upwards until his hand was palming her breast through her dress. But, soon he was fed up with not having any real contact with her body and moved his hand downward. It took him a moment to find her leg underneath all her skirts, but once he did he gripped her knee and pulled her leg up and over so it was hooked around his waist. He ran his hand over her stocking and the strip of fabric that connected it to her garter belt. He rubbed the outside of her thigh and played with the soft hairs that grew there. He kissed and touched her and eventually started grinding into her. Her breath caught when his body rutted against a sensitive spot which only encouraged him to continue. As he pushed his body into hers he felt himself growing harder and harder, only adding to the stimulation she received. She was practically moaning in only a few minutes and he couldn’t help but move his hand to her inner thigh. They had to stop kissing because they were both breathing so hard, so they were just laying against one another, grinding, touching and breathing.  
Samuel inched his hand further and further up her thigh until he reached the fragile lace of her panties. He played with the fabric for a minute, until Lilabet breathily whispered “please.” He grinned and moved his hand to the damp gusset of her underwear.  
“You’re so wet, Bets,” he said, delighted. Lilabet just giggled. He moved his hand up until he reached the fabric over her clit. He started rubbing small, slow circles and reveled in the way she moaned under his touch. She moved her hips upwards against his hand, grinding into the light touch of his fingers. As much as he wanted to go slow and tease his wife, he couldn’t help but give into her neediness. He pushed his hand underneath her panties to her soaked entrance and pushed a finger inside of her. As he curled his finger inside of her, he used the pad of his thumb to stroke her clit, this time without any barrier of clothing. Lilabet writhed underneath him, gasping against his touch. He started pumping his finger faster, circling her clit with more intensity. She squinted her eyes shut and her mouth fell open in pleasure. Sam slipped another finger inside, slowing his pace for a moment, but speeding up again quickly.  
“Sam,” she said between breaths, “I need you.”  
“I’m right here love,” he said. She propped herself up on her elbows, moving them both upwards slightly and pausing Sam in his movement.  
“No, I need you,” she said again, locking eyes with her husband.  
“Right now? Here?” he asked.  
“Please,” she begged.  
“I don’t have a condom,” he said.  
“I don’t care if you don’t,” she said, “just take me.”  
“How do you want it?” he asked. She grabbed his collar and pulled him close so her lips almost touched his ear.  
“Ruin me.” Those two words. That all it took to spur Sam into action.  
“Get on your knees,” he ordered. She did as he said. He stood up, unbuckled his belt and undid his pants just enough to release his cock from where it had been confined. Lilabet eagerly reached forwards and stroked him.  
“I want your mouth baby,” he said. She obliged with a smile, taking the head of his cock in her mouth, lightly sucking. She released him after a moment, tracing the outline of her lips with his tip before engulfing him again. She looked up at him through her long lashes and he could swear she was the prettiest sight he’d ever seen. He cradled her cheek in his palm and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.  
Soon he was fully hard and ordered her to stop. She let go of him and he told her to turn around. She did as he said. He got down on his knees behind her and pushed her back just hard enough so she was on all fours. He put two fingers at her lips and said “suck.” She took his fingers as eagerly as she had taken his cock and sucked until his fingers were soaked. He used his other hand to push up her skirts and find her underwear. Then he took his hand back from her mouth, pushed it around her panties and slowly thrust them inside of her. She made a small squeak at the feeling, but leaned into the pressure. He moved his fingers in a “come here” motion over and over until she was moaning once again. She was already as wet as she needed to be, but Sam kept fingering her until he was certain she could take his cock.  
“Are you ready for me, Bet?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she said. He removed his fingers, but kept his other hand underneath her skirts to hold her panties out of the way. He leaned much closer so his cock rubbed against the wet folds of her vulva. Then he found her entrance and applied just enough pressure for the head of his cock to penetrate her. He kept pushing in slowly, inch by inch until he bottomed out.  
Lilabet gasped as her husband sunk into her, involuntarily moaning when he pulled back and thrust into her. He was slow at first, letting her adjust to the feel of him inside her, but soon lost his patience. He kept thrusting into her, harder and faster until she could barely catch her breath. His hands dug into her thighs, promising bruises for tomorrow which made her grin. So far she’d had her eyes shut, or stared at the ground, so when she looked up, the view took her breath away. The sky was brilliant orange mixed with radiant pink, merging together at the horizon, creating whole new colors of their own on the edges of the dark mountains. Farther up in the sky, the brightness of the sunset melted into navy blue and a violet so dark it was almost black. Lilabet stared at the view, gasping and shuddering and her husband fucked her harder and harder.  
He took her without mercy, not hesitating to fuck her as hard as he could. He would thrust into her hard and fast almost nonstop until she could barely take it and then he would ease into a slower rhythm, panting heavily behind her. Then once he’d caught his breath he would pound into her once again. Lilabet took his motions in stride, falling to her elbows when he was rough and moving backwards against him when he slowed down. She reveled every moment he was inside her, basking in the sensations and emotions ebbing and flowing through her.  
Samuel thrust into Lilabet, knowing he was getting close. But, he also knew there was no way in hell he was going to let himself cum before Lilabet. He took advantage of the placement of his hands on her thighs and started pulling her body against his in time with his thrusts. The added pressure had her moaning and whining beneath him. He kept a punishing pace, not stopping even when his legs started to cramp. He was going to make his wife cum.  
“God, I’m so close,” she finally gasped, her hands fisting the grass, her nails digging into the soft earth. He reached forwards with one hand and grabbed onto the base of her bobbing ponytail. He used the leverage to pull her up and into his body. With her back pressed against his chest, he moved his hand from her ponytail to reach around her throat. The other he moved around her body to rub her clit. He kept thrusting and rubbing and squeezing. She moaned and moaned until she couldn’t make any more sound.  
Lilabet wanted to moan to encourage Samuel, but the only noise that left her body was a rattled gasp. God, she was so fucking close. She could feel herself at the precipice, ready to fall, but she just wasn’t quite there. The cock inside her, relentlessly hitting her g-spot, the rough hand on her clit and the tightening fingers on her throat had her aching.  
“Are you gonna come on my cock, Bets?” Samuel asked. All she could manage was a meak “Mmmhmm.” He chuckled softly in her ear. The heat of his breath, the encouragement of his voice was all she needed. She felt the heat in her body rise and rise and rise and then she was falling.  
The sound that left her body was animalistic and involuntary and most importantly, loud. She worried there might be someone else out on this hill to hear her, but not enough to do anything about it. As the pleasure raked through her body, she tilted her head skywards at the inky blackness above and saw the first couple stars of the night, peeking through the darkness. She stared at them, silently making a wish as the ecstasy of her orgasm slowly flowed through her body.  
Once Lilabet had come down, Sam let her sink back down onto her forearms and let go of her clit. But, that didn’t mean he was finished. Instead of letting her bask in the afterglow, he kept thrusting. Not quite as hard as before, but still hard.  
“Are you close?” she asked.  
“So close, baby,” he said.  
“I want you to come inside me,” she said. He didn’t question her. He pulled up her skirt further, watching himself fuck her until he couldn’t take it any longer. He finally let himself let go. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes shut, letting the feeling envelope him. Lilabet’s tightness around him, clenching as he found his orgasmic high. He kept moving until there was nothing left in him. He pulled out and fell back on his ass, panting heavily. When he opened his eyes Lilabet hadn’t moved.  
“Are you ok?” he asked.  
“Yeah, just looking at the view.” Samuel tucked his dick back into his pants and redid his belt. Then he laid down on his stomach next to his wife. She was staring off at the mountains and he followed her gaze. The sky near the horizon was still bursting with bright pinks, oranges and yellows, but the further his gaze travelled upwards the darker the sky became. First blue then navy then completely black. Patches of stars dusted the darkness, brighter than they ever were back home in the bright lights of the city.  
“It’s beautiful,” he said.  
“So are you,” she said, grabbing his face in her hand and kissing him on the nose.  
“That was amazing,” he said.  
“Definitely one of our best,” Lilabet agreed.  
“We best get home before it gets too dark,” Samuel added.  
“But, I’m so comfortable and tired.” She leaned her cheek against the blanket and closed her eyes to prove her point.  
“Tell you what,” Samuel said, “let me take you home and I’ll warm your socks by the fire and make you tea.”  
“Will you let me eat the rest of the cookies too?” she asked, not even opening her eyes. Sam sighed.  
“Yes, I’ll let you have the rest of the cookies,” he agreed. Lilabet opened her eyes, sat up and stretched.  
“Let’s go then,” she said. Samuel carefully put everything back into the picnic basket while Lilabet sloppily folded up the blanket. Then they made their way back down the hill hand in hand.  
“Have I told you how beautiful you are in that dress?” Samuel said on their way down.  
“Definitely not enough,” said Lilabet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many erotica stories I've written and plan on writing. While, I might post more on here in the future, the majority of my erotica (and the juiciest stuff) will be on my onlyfans @nileswrites ! I hope you check it out; I post every Friday.


End file.
